


Magasin

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fem!soo, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Napa jaw drop si Jongin ng makita ang nawawalang kababata na si Kyungsoo na nakapose sa isang page ng FHM.





	Magasin

**Author's Note:**

> UHm, failed smut ahead.  
> You've been warned.  
> Charot.

Palalim na ang gabi subalit gising parin at maingay ang baranggay nila Jongin, kaya naman itong maliit na bahay na tinutuluyan niya ay maingay parin.

Malakas ang tunog ng kanyang Bluetooth speaker na sinasabayan ng lasing na tawa ng tropa nitong si Chanyeol. Multi tasking ang dalawa, pinag sasabay ang paglilinis ng bahay habang shot shot ng tanduay.

Naka dalawang bote na sila kaya medyo may tama na din.

Also, kaya sila naglilinis sapagkat may lilipat bukas sa bahay, caretaker lang dito si Jongin kaya libre ang pag tira niya.

Hindi din nakita ni Jongin ang magiging housemate dahil nga busy siya sa pag byahe ng kanyang tricycle noong nag tour ang lilipat kasama ang may-ari ng bahay.

Nagbubunot ng sahig si Chanyeol at sumasabay sa kanta, si Jongin naman nililinis ang bintana at sumasayaw sayaw pa ng biglang pumasok ang isa nilang tropa na si Sehun.

“Pards!! Ano to ha?” Napalingon ang mga naglilinis sa bunso ng marinig ang meaningful niyang tanong.

Tama nga, may meaning nga ng hindi magustuhan ni Jongin ang ngiti sa mukha nito. Nakatayo si Sehun at iwinawagayway ang dalang naka roll na magazine.

“Nu yan?” Tanong ni Jongin bago magsimulang magpunas muli.

“Anong _‘ano yan’_? Patay malisya pa eh.” Tapos binuklat ni Sehun ang magazine, doon na niya nakuha ang _100%_ attention ng mga kuya niya.

“Pards, FHM, pahiram naman niyan.” Hindi pa man nai-scan ni Sehun ang magazine ng hablutin ito ni Chanyeol from his hold. “Wow dami mong pera ah, may pambili na?” Si Sehun pa ang napagkamalan na may-ari ng nasabing magazine.

“Gago, kay pards Jongin yan..”

“Anong sakin? Tinuturo mo pa sakin pagiging manyak mo ah.”

“Oo nga, sa tricycle mo kaya ko napulot yan, doon mo pa tinatago ah.” Ngisi ni Sehun, si Chanyeol busy na sa pag scan ng pages.

“Sa tricycle ko?”

“Kulit naman eh, nakita ko nga sa ilalim ng upuan habang nililinis ko.”

Kumunot noo ni Jongin, sigurado siyang hindi kanya ang magazine at marahil ay naiwan ng isa sa mga naging pasahero niya kaya hinablot din niya ito from Chanyeol na halos maglaway na sa mga modelong halos hubad ang katawan sa mga pahina.

“Ano ba yan nagbabasa pa nga eh! Ayaw mag share, ang damot naman!” Reklamo ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi akin to ungas.” Binatukan pa ni Jongin si Chanyeol kahit mas matanda ang kaibigan. “Maglinis nalang tayo ng makapagpahinga na kayo.” Saad ni Jongin.

After three more hours at two more bottles ng tanduay, umakyat na si Jongin sa kanyang kwarto at iniwang nakahandusay ang mga lasing na kaibigan sa salas niya. Iniwanan niya rin ang mga ito ng kumot at unan, bahala na silang mag tuck ng mga sarili nila.

Nag charge si Jongin ng kanyang cellphone at nahiga na, nag facebook muna siya upang icheck ang group chat nilang batchmates noong elementarya, may plano kasi silang mag reunion next month.

Nothing new, walang update, _same old same old_ na nag-aasaran ang mga members ng group chat kaya nag log off nalang ang binata at ipinatong ang cellphone sa magazine-

Tama, doon lang naalala ni Jongin ang natagpuang magazine ni Sehun.

Aware naman ang binata sa mature content ng magazine, pero curious siya, baka may pangalan ng may-ari sa loob _(paano magkakaroon ng pangalan? Sinong bobo ang magsusulat ng pangalan niya sa isang adult magazine?)_.

Kaya inisa-isa ni Jongin ang pages, pero shit, sa bawat flip niya ng page ay pasikip ng pasikip ang jersey shorts niya.

Delikado na to, lalo pa at ilang buwan ng walang naikakama ang binata. Ng marating niya ang gitna na page, tumambad sa kanya ang isang seksing babae, ang kinis, ang puti at walang blemishes or peklat ang balat nito, or baka dahil photoshop lang.

He wondered kung gaano kalambot hawakan ang balat ng babaeng yun, kung ano ang- napapikit si Jongin, matutulog nalang siya at tama na ang pagpapantasya sa mga babaeng hindi niya abot kamay.

Ititiklop na sana nito ang magazine when he noticed the model’s face.

Eventually, it stole his attention, not because sa maganda ito but dahil she’s somehow familiar to him? Yung gazes ng girl, yung labi niya.

“Kyungsoo..” Bulong ni Jongin sa sarili.

Hindi na siya nag hesitate kung ito nga ang elementary crush niyang naglipat bahay noong grade 6 na sila dahil sigurado na si Jongin that it was indeed Kyungsoo.

Almost 16 years din siyang walang balita sa dalaga but alam na alam naman niya ang mukha ng kababata.

Natulala pa si Jongin habang glued ang mata sa magandang pisngi ng dalaga.

“Finally nakita na din kita.” And then a smile stretches his lips at nakatulog na siya ng mahimbing that night.

Kinabukasan, maagang nagising si Jongin at agad na bumaba, wala na doon ang mga ungas niyang kaibigan, _thankfully._

Naglinis muna siya ng bahay, nagwalis kahit malinis naman ang sahig, hinugasan ang mga huhugasin from last night at naligo, after maligo namalengke muna ito sa maliit na talipapa malapit sa kanila.

Bumili siya ng tilapia sapagkat mura lang ang bentahan ngayon, bumili din siya ng gata, ng kamatis at ng saging.

Lilipat daw ngayong umaga yung magiging housemate niya kaya naman magluluto siya gaya ng habilin ng may-ari ng bahay. Nasa abroad kasi ang mga ito at wala sila to welcome yung magrerenta so automatic na sa caretaker mapupunta ang responsibilidad.

Dalawang oras ang makalipas, nakahain na ang ginataan at inihaw na tilapia sa lamesa, hinihintay na lamang ni Jongin na maluto ang sinaing ng may kumatok sa gate niya.

Shet, eto na, dali-dali namang tumungo ang lalaki sa labas para pag buksan ang tao.

“Hello, good morning… po.” Biglang bumaba ang volume ng boses ni Jongin dahil sa tumambad sa kanya.

He blinked pa ng ilang beses dahil hindi makapaniwala sa nakikita, kinagat pa nito ang kanyang sariling dila para malaman kung panaginip lang ba ang lahat or totoo na.

“Uhm. Good morning?”

Ng magsalita ang dalagang nasa harapan ni Jongin doon lang siya natauhan pero estatwa parin ito sa kinatatayuan, paano ang cute tingnan ng bagong dating habang hawak ang isang maliit na box ng gamit at sa top nito ay merong maliit na brown teddy bear.

Speaking of box, pinahid ni Jongin ang kanyang mga kamay sa kanyang suot na pantalon at tinulungan ang dalaga sa dalang box.

“A-ako na niyan Kyungsoo, pasok ka na.” He said at kinuha nga ang box at pinaunang pumasok ang dalaga sa bahay. “Dito ka na, maupo ka muna at ako bahala sa bagahe mo.” Jongin added pagkapasok nito sa bahay.

Si Kyungsoo nakaupo na rin sa maliit na sofa habang lumabas muna ang caretaker para kunin ang iba pang bagahe ng dalaga sa taxi sa labas. Buti nalang at dalawang maleta lang ito at wala na, hindi nahirapan si Jongin sa gamit.

After ng ilang minuto, medyo pinagpawisan si Jongin at pinunasan ang pawis gamit ang kanyang puting bimpo na nasa balikat lang niya.

“Jongin ikaw yan diba?” Kyungsoo asks excitedly.

And dahil nga sa sahig glued ang paningin ni Jongin, una niyang nasilayan ang legs ng dalaga, _hmmm,_ maputi nga, flawless din kagaya ng sa magazine.

“Or hindi ba? Nagkamali yata ako.” Naramdaman ni Jongin ang pagiging dismayado ni Kyungsoo kaya umakyat na ang mata niya sa mukha ng dalaga.

Si Kyungsoo, nakapout.

Ampota. Ang cute niya kagaya parin ng dati, she remained the same pouty and childish Kyungsoo na crush ni Jongin 16 years ago.

“Ay, o-oo, Kyungsoo. Ako to.” He smiled to assure Kyungsoo na hindi siya nagkamali.

Bumalik ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo and positibong na bulls eye ni kupido straight to the heart si Jongin ng kanyang arrow.

“Ikaw nga!” Napahiyaw si Kyungsoo at hindi napigilang yakapin si Jongin, ang kanyang mga braso embracing Jongin sa leeg.

Magkadikit ang kanilang katawan at dahil doon, ramdam na ramdam ng tricycle driver ang malulusong na dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

Ang laki ng boobs ni Kyungsoo, pota dati baby pa sila ngayon naman-

“Long time no see ha? Masaya talaga ako at nakita kita, gaano na ba katagal since last tayong magkita? Buti naman at nakilala mo pa ako.” Nakayakap parin si Kyungsoo na parang linta and si Jongin napagulp.

“Mamaya na tayo mag-usap? Kain na muna tayo?” Gutom rin si Jongin.

Fortunately _(or unfortunately)_ , bumitaw na si Kyungsoo, taking advantage sa safe distance, tumungo na si Jongin sa kusina at hinila ang isang upuan para sa housemate, sumunod naman ang dalaga at naupo na.

“16 years na tayong hindi nagkikita, ikaw kasi bigla kang nawala.” Sabi ni Jongin bago sumubo ng kanin, magkaharap silang nagbe-breakfast.

“Sorry, hindi ko din kasi alam na lilipat kami at inenroll na pala ako ni mama sa ibang school.” Nguso ni Kyungsoo, she’s gathering her long hair at tinali ito into a ponytail. “Pero akalain mo yun? Ang liit ng mundo at nagkita muli tayo?”

Fate has it’s own magical way talaga.

Tumango si Jongin, nakatingin lang kay Kyungsoo dahil ang ganda niya, daig pa lahat ng artista sa tv.

“So? Kamusta ka Jongin? Saan ka nagtatrabaho? May anak ka na ba? Syota? Asawa?” Sunod sunod na tanong ni Kyungsoo and anak lang ang nag register sa utak niya.

Syota? Asawa? _Ikaw sana._

Anak? _Anakan kita payag ka?_

Yan ang nasa isip ni Jongin pero syempre, naunahan siya ng hiya at pagiging gentleman niya.

He respects Kyungsoo okay? Ayaw niyang I take advantage ang pagiging housemates nila just to get inside her pants.

“Ah, daming tanong ah, marami pa naman tayong time tutal magiging housemates tayo.”

“Housemates?” Nagtaka si Kyungsoo.

“Oo, ako kasi caretaker ng bahay na to, dito ako nakatira so apparently magiging housemates tayo.” He explained and sigurado si Jongin na nakita niyang nag smirk ang dalaga. “At hindi pa ako pamilyado no, wala ding syota.” Sagot ni Jongin, gusto niyang itest si Kyungsoo. “Ikaw?”

“Ah, nag fe-freelance model lang, pinagsasabay ko sa pag-aaral. Na bankcrupt kasi yung kumpanyang pinagta-trabahuhan ni papa so I have to work my ass para gumradweyt.”

That’s explain yung picture ni Kyungsoo sa magazine.

Tumango si Jongin, not dahil sa sinabi ng dalaga but due to getting answers sa mga sariling katanungan.

“Pards goodmorning!”

Nyeta, hindi nagustuhan ni Jongin ang pagdating ng mga kaibigan niya kaya mabilis siyang tumayo para itaboy ang dumating na makukulit at isip bata pero huli na ng nakapasok na ang dalawa at may hawak na brown paper bag.

“Oh, may chika babes pards ah? Ilang oras lang kami nawala pero meron na?” Si Sehun ang nang-aasar at napansin naman ni Jongin na namula si Kyungsoo.

“Hayop pards, pang lima this week?” Gustuhin mang batukan ni Jongin si Chanyeol pero mamaya na kapag wala ang dalaga sa harapan niya.

Kaya si Jongin nag lean nalang sa dalagang nasa likuran niya at bumulong.

“Wala akong dinadala ditong babae promise.” Nag giggle naman si Kyungsoo at nginitian ang dalawang maiingay.

“Hi, I’m Kyungsoo. Dito na pala ako titira.” Sabi ng dalaga at inistretch ang kamay for Sehun.

“Sehun pala. Pero teka? Dito na? Lilive in kayo ng pards namin? Nabuntis ka ba ni Jongin?”

“Chanyeol.” Tumango lang na nakangiti si Chanyeol sa modelo.

Binatukan na ni Jongin si Sehun at hinila ang kamay from Kyungsoo’s. Hindi deserve ng kaibigan niya ang mahawakan ang kamay ng dalaga.

“Si Kyungsoo pala, siya yung boarder dito. Sina Chanyeol at Sehun pala, pasensya ka na sa kanila, parehas na ugok to pero I assure you na safe ang mga to, mababait din.”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at natawa ng makitang naupo na sa mesa ang intruders at walang pasabing kumain na.

\--

Two weeks na since lumipat si Kyungsoo but Jongin can’t totally say na he likes living with her. Well, mabait si Kyungsoo, caring at thoughtful, malambing din ito subalit most of the time, positibo si Jongin na inaakit siya ng dalaga.

There were times na kapag nakadapa na para magpahinga si Jongin sa sofa, he’d wake up na minamasahe ni Kyungsoo, well sa umpisa akala niya sadyang thoughtful lang talaga ang dalaga but habang tumatagal lalong lumalala _(pero honestly gusto niya)_ ang mga pangyayari.

One time nanonood sila ng TV when biglang humiga si Kyungsoo at pinatong ang ulo sa lap ni Jongin. Minsan naman, she’d join Jongin sa breakfast na naka pantulog lang, which is palaging oversized shirt, minsan spaghetti top at pekpek shorts, walang bra, activating Jongin’s naughty brain, lalo pa at malaki ang boobs ng housemate niya.

He remembered na makailang beses na ding pinapakuha ni Kyungsoo ang bra at underwear niya sa kwarto nito saying na naiwan niya bago maligo.

Minsan naiiyak na si Jongin at hindi napipigilang ma seduce, kaya sometimes _(most of the time)_ ay nagja-j akol siya sa kwarto at sinisigaw ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo kapag nasa climax na. Ofcourse, kapag solo lang niya ang bahay at pumasok na sa school ang dalaga.

Kasalukuyang naliligo si Jongin, kakagising lang niya after a long day ng pamamasada. Ineenjoy niya ang lamig ng tubig sa kanyang balat when biglang naabala siya ng isang malakas na pagkatok.

“Jongin?” Si Kyungsoo ito at mukhang may emergency ang tunog ng boses niya. “Jongin, naiihi na ako. Please pakibilisan naman.” Sigaw ng dalaga sa labas.

“Teka lang!” Sigaw pabalik ni Jongin pero bago pa niya patayin ang shower at bumukas na ang pintuan.

Pumasok si Kyungsoo at kitang kita ni Jongin ang pag push ng dalaga ng kanyang underwear at umupo sa toilet bowl, naging estatwa si Jongin at napablink pa kasi he saw the side of her butt.

Maputi-

His body failed him and he can’t even move sa bilis ng pangyayari.

Napatingin siya ng diretso sa tiles sa harapan niya when biglang nakita niya sa peripheral view nito si Kyungsoo, naghuhugas ng kanyang kamay.

Nagtama pa ang mata nila at biglang bumaba ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa birdie ni Jongin.

“Hoy!” Nagulat si Jongin at tinago ang birdie kahit nakita na ng dalaga.

“Wow.” Napa-wow talaga si Kyungsoo kasi malaki. _Hmmm._ Napalip bite ang dalaga at bumulong sa sarili. “I wonder..” Pero narinig ni Jongin iyon at nagtaka to what she meant. “Thanks Jongin, bilisan mo na maligo at may sasabihin ako sayo.” Cheerful na sabi ni Kyungsoo at pi-nat ng ilang beses ang ass cheek ng binata bago iwanan ang lalaki mag-isa sa banyo.

“Fuck!” Frustrated na ungol ni Jongin pagkalabas ni Kyungsoo, mukhang matatagalan yata siya sa loob.

20 Minutes pa ang itinagal ni Jongin sa loob ng banyo. Pagkalabas niya habang dina-dry ang buhok gamit ang kanyang tuwalya, nasa mesa si Kyungsoo at nag-aahain.

Okay, hindi marunong magluto si Kyungsoo at kaya medyo natakot si Jongin baka ano ang niluto, baka hindi edible.

Pero naghihiwa pala ng lechong manok ang dalaga.

“Bumili na ko ng ulam, may lechong manok for you and liempo for me.” Ang cheerful ng dalaga today pansin ni Jongin. Tutulungan pa sana nito si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa pero pinigil siya ng dalaga. “Ako na dito, kaya ko na. Maghain ka nalang ng plato.” Utos niya kay Jongin na mabilis nag comply.

“Magkano to lahat? Bigyan kita ng hati mamaya.”

“Wag na, pakain ko nalang to, may sweldo na kasi ako from my last modeling gig so…”

“Ah.. Malaki din ba sweldo diyan?” Naglakad ang tricycle driver patungo sa sink.

“Yap.” Biglang nagulat si Jongin, muntik ng mabitawan ang hawak na plato ng maramdaman ang boobs ng dalaga na nakadikit na sa kanyang likuran. “Maganda yung sweldo kaya hindi ko mabitawan.” Explain ni Kyungsoo at yung kamay niya sa gilid na ni Jongin, at kapag inenclose niya yung mga braso ay naka back hug na siya sa caretaker. “Can you please wash my hands?” Hinugasan naman ni Jongin iyon. “Thank you.”

Normal lang naman ang dinner nila, konting kwentuhan like the usual, inaya ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kanilang nalalapit na reunion, pumayag naman ang dalaga kasi daw gusto niyang makita muli ang dating kalaro niya.

Simple as that yung usapan nila.

After mag dinner bumalik na sila sa kanilang mga kwarto, nauna si Kyungsoo dahil tatapusin daw niya ang kanyang homework due tomorrow.

Meanwhile Jongin, nanonood siya ng Raffy Tulfo sa youtube habang nakahilata ng bumukas ang pintuan niya.

“Jongin? Buti naman gising ka pa.” Tumango si Jongin at napaupo.

“May kailangan ka ba Soo?”

“Ahm, ano kasi.” Nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa edge ng kama ni Jongin at parang nahihiya.

“Ano yun?” Ginaya ni Jongin ang upo ng dalaga.

“M-masakit kasi yung balakang ko, pwede bang pa masahe?” Nguso ni Kyungsoo, nangingiyak na din kaya paano hihindi si Jongin sa cute na mukha ng dalaga.

“Okay.” Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at mabilis na hinila si Jongin palabas ng room patungo sa kama niya.

Dumapa agad ang dalaga sa gitna ng kwarto niya at napa-amen si Jongin.

Tila nakuryente si Jongin ng dumampi ang kanyang palad sa mainit na balakang ni Kyungsoo. Delikado.

“AAAh..” Hindi mapigilang umungol ni Kyungsoo when sinimulang I massage ni Jongin ang kanyang balakang.

Hindi malambot at hindi rin malakas ang hagod ng kamay ni Jongin, tama lang for her.

“Masakit pa ba? Okay naman kanina?” Tanong ni Jongin at pinalulusot sa kabilang tenga ang masasarap na ungol ng dalaga.

“Basta masakit.” Masakit talaga, malapit na kasing dalawin si Kyungsoo ng kanyang bisita at nahiya lang itong sabihin na ito ang dahilan. Baka mandiri si Jongin kagaya ng ibang lalaki. “Jongin, alam mo ba na.. ay nevermind.”

“Daya naman? Magtatanong tapos hindi tatapusin, ano ba yan?”

“Ehh, baka naman magalit ka sakin?”

“Hindi yun, promise.”

“Hmmm. Totoo?”

“Promise nga hindi ako magagalit kung ano man yun Kyungsoo.”

Napaluhod si Jongin when suddenly Kyungsoo rolled until she’s lying on her back, yung knees ni Jongin sa magkabilang side niya.

Magkatitig ang dalawa for a couple of minute, naghihintay si Jongin sa sasabihin ni Kyungsoo.

Tila may mga kabayo sa dibdib ng dalawa, malakas na kumakarera ang mga puso nila.

“Did you know..” Napaupo si Kyungsoo making their faces pressed closer. “na crush kita dati pa? Noong mga bata pa tayo?” Kyungsoo breathes in, ang mata niya nasa lips ni Jongin nakatingin, obviously fighting the urge na halikan ang nakakahalinang labi ng lalaki.

“A-ako din, crush din kita dati Kyungsoo.” Sambit ni Jongin at kagaya ni Kyungsoo, nakatutok din sa labi ng dalaga ang kanyang mga mata.

“Eh ngayon?”

“Crush padin.” Kyungsoo’s lips stretches into a smirk bago hagkan ang labi ni Jongin.

Their lips are moving hungrily the moment it touched, pareho silang uhaw kaya sinunggaban agad ang labi ng isa. The kiss is messy and they wasted no time until the kisses escalated quickly, it’s so lewd with their tongues fighting against each other, parehas silang trying to be dominant but eventually it was Kyungsoo na natalo.

Jongin pushed her sa bed at tila magnet ang makinis na bewang ng dalaga ay doon kumapit ang binata, his calloused hands caressing every inch of her flawless and soft skin.

“Ahh.” Kyungsoo can’t help but to moan ng biglang sinipsip ni Jongin ang kanyang dila. Her tight grip sa buhok ng lalaki ay lalong humigpit pa.

“Fuck..” Jongin curses as his mouth began to venture south of her body, from her jawline to her neck, minarkahan iyon ni Jongin, he loved the scent of her skin against his nose, naadik siya sa lambot ng kanyang balat against her tongue kaya he’s sucking on every inch ng kanyang pale skin.

As if they got brains on their own, nagsimula na ding mag explore ang mga palad ni Jongin, yung isang kamay niya ay nasa isang dibdib na ni Kyungsoo while the other one ay nasa waistband na ng underwear ng dalaga.

“Aaah!” Isang ungol ang kumawala mula sa labi ng dalaga when Jongin began playing with her clit and her sensitive nipple at the same time.

She began squirming underneath him dahil sa masarap na sensation Jongin is giving her, his mouth back on her, kissing her lips once more.

Si Kyungsoo na ang nag effort na hubarin ang kanyang oversized t-shirt then after itapon ito sa sahig, yung tshirt naman ni Jongin ang hinubad niya dito.

“Your pants Jongin..” Bulong ni Kyungsoo so after giving a lick sa isang nipple ng dalaga naghubad muna si Jongin ng jersey shorts niya, pushing it along with his brief para mabilis.

“Bakit ka namumula? Nakita mo naman na to kanina?” In the middle of their thirsty tryst nakuha pang magbiro ni Jongin, papano ay ang cute ni Kyungsoo.

“Nakakinis ka naman. Bilisan mo na nga. Dalawang linggo kaya ako nagtiis bwisit ka.” Napa chuckle si Jongin at roughly na hinubad ang pang ibaba ni Kyungsoo.

Holding the woman’s legs, Jongin spread them apart kaya tumambad sa kanyang ang trimed pussy ng dalaga.

He smirked before settling his head in between her legs.

Aware sa binabalak ni Jongin, si Kyungsoo napapikit at napahawak sa buhok ng lalaki at napalipbite when she felt his tongue playing on her clit.

“Jongin..” Ungol ni Kyungsoo before muffling her voice with her knuckle.

Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo sa mukha ng dalaga while eating her out, giving her the pleasure of her life para hindi niya makalimutan. He smirksas he lick her, sucking her clit until she’s quivering.

“Jongin please.. more.” Demand ni Kyungsoo kaya naman binilisan ni Jongin ang ginagawa ng kanyang dila, and hindi siya kuntento kaya suddenly he inserted two fingers inside her.

She’s fucking tight, slowly he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her, her juices slowly began leaking kaya he added another finger making it three. Thrusting it in a quick pace kasabay ng pag suck niya sa dalaga.

“Damn it!” Napasigaw na si Kyungsoo sa sobrang sarap niya, she can feel her climax kaya naman she can’t help but to trap Jongin’s head sa kanyang legs, her body squirming terribly hard.

And after a few seconds she erupts like a volcano straight sa bunganga ni Jongin.

He chuckled after slurping all her juices, wasting no drop.

“Good girl.” Jongin mocks as he pepper her navel some sweet sweet kisses, his lips still making her shiver lalo pa at hindi pa nakak recover sa climax si Kyungsoo. “Did you like it Soo?” Jongin asks while his lips are moving north, sa valley ng kanyang breast until he traps a nipple sa kanyang mainit na bumanganga.

“Jongin.. please?”

“Ang cute naman kapag impatient, ibibigay ko naman ang gusto mo babe, ineenjoy ko lang ang first time, don’t worry.” Jongin chuckled, leaving a kiss sa leeg ni Kyungsoo.

Nainis naman si Kyungsoo kaya she flipped their positions and laughed victoriously ng matrap si Jongin sa kanyang legs.

“Nakakainis ka ba lam mo yun, ang tagal ko ng hinintay tapos- aah!” Napaungol bigla si Kyungsoo ng biglang mag thrust pataas si Jongin, making his sensitive and matigas na birdie touch Kyungsoo’s dripping pussy.

“You prefer riding pala ha?” Nainis lalo si Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang galit na tite ni Jongin, stroking it while smirking.

“Nope.” Kyungsoo giggled bago nag slide bago dilaan ang cockhead ni Jongin. “It’s my turn.” She smiled bago sinubo ng buo ang malaki at namumulang dick ni Jongin sa kanyang maliit na bunganga.

“Fuck Kyungsoo.” Dahil matagal ng inaasam ng dalaga na matikman ang hottie kababata niya hindi na nagpabebe si Kyungsoo at mabilis niyang binob up and down ang kanyang ulo, filling her mouth with Jongin’s hard dick.

Nakahiga lang si Jongin, letting Kyungsoo na gawin ang lahat, he’s enjoying watching his dick disappearing sa bunganga ng dalaga. The sight is hot kaya all he can do is too lie there and succumb sa pleasure that Kyungsoo’s giving him.

Jongin reaches for Kyungsoo’s hair suddenly, gathering every strand until he’s holding her hair sa isang kamay niya at biglang nag thrust pataas, his dick hitting her throat making her choke.

The sight is too lewd, Kyungsoo’s sucking him very well that her saliva’s dripping sa magkabilang side ng mouth niya and damn it- it arouses Jongin even more kaya naman he gave a hard thrust again, again and again until he’s lewdly fucking her mouth.

“Fuck baby.” He moans, yung mga mata nila glued and her submissive gazes ay nag eencourage kay Jongin to fuck her mouth savagely.

It’s too hot.

Damn.

Jongin’s losing his mind, lust is taking over sa pagkatao niya right at the moment.

Damn, Kyungsoo’s tongue feels soft sa kanyang tite.

Feeling his climax approaching, Jongin quickened his thrusts and pushed Kyungsoo’s head from his leaking cock but ang dalaga she held his dick sa kanyang kamay, stroking it, milking him dry bago isubo ang kanyang tite pabalik sa kanyang bunganga.

And nothing’s could be dirtier than this.

“Fuck Kyungsoo..” Jongin’s body arches as he thrusts back a couple of times sa mainit na bunganga ng dalaga.

She pulled out with a pop, giggling bago hinalikan sa labi si Jongin.

They’re heavily making out again, ngayon, si Jongin nasa top na ni Kyungsoo, his hand playing with her nipple, pinching it a few times before it crawled sa legs ni Kyungsoo, spreading her open again, preparing sa highlight ng gabi.

He poked her wet pussy with his hard rock na tite, teasing her momentarily until she’s whining through the kiss. Jongin chuckled bago nag thrust inside her.

Jongin did not wait long, he did not even let her adjust until he’s fucking her savagely, in an animalistic way. Napuno ang tahimik na kwarto ng mga ungol ng dalawa.

Jongin leaned down to wrap Kyungsoo’s perky pinkish nipple with his mouth, a finger came to her clit, rubbing it.

“Shit.” Kyungsoo moans as another climax ay nagbabadya na.

“Fuck that.” Jongin moans back, napa kagat tuloy sa isang nipple ni Kyungsoo when biglang nag clench ang dalaga, clenching kaya biglang flex ang tite ni Jongin. “Fuck fuck. I’m close.”

Napaupo si Jongin, yung isang leg ni Kyungsoo nasa dibdib niya while the other is stretch out for him to continue thrusting without discomfort.

He fucks her again and again until nagclimax na si Kyungsoo, Jongin smiled and quickened his thrusts at nagpull out, stroking his dick until he’s leaking sa pusod ni Kyungsoo.

Nangiti lang si Jongin, habang hinihingal at nakatingin sa worn out na mukha ni Kyungsoo, namumula ang pisngi ng dalaga, driving Jongin insane again pero he ignored yung dissatisfaction inside him at nag plop down next to Kyungsoo, pulling her by the waist bago halikan sa noo.

“Thank you.” Hindi alam ni Jongin kung para saan yung pa thank you niya, dahil ba it’s the best sex of his life or dahil nakita niya muli ang dalaga after 16 years.

“Ssssh, Pagod pa ako..” Kyungsoo whines nung bumalik sa dibdib niya ang isang kamay ng binata.

Jongin chuckled at hinalikan muli ang noo ng dalaga.  



End file.
